1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick connecting device and, more particularly, to a quick connecting device for electric cords.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional quick connecting device in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 8 and 9 comprises a first connector 5′ having a first end formed with a first receiving chamber 51′ and a second end formed with a second receiving chamber 52′, a first electric cord 61′ having a distal end extended through the second receiving chamber 52′ of the first connector 5′ and provided with first exposed electric wires 612′ extended into the first receiving chamber 51′ of the first connector 5′, a second connector 1′ having a first end formed with a mounting chamber 11′ mounted on the first connector 5′ and a second end formed with a through hole 12′, and a second electric cord 62′ having a distal end extended through the through hole 12′ of the second connector 1′ into the mounting chamber 11′ and provided with a metallic contact 3′ inserted into the first receiving chamber 51′ of the first connector 5′ to contact the first exposed electric wires 612′ of the first electric cord 61′ so as to connect the second electric cord 62′ to the first electric cord 61′. The first connector 5′ has a mediate portion formed with a reduced neck portion 53′ located between and connected to the first receiving chamber 51′ and the second receiving chamber 52′. The first end of the first connector 5′ has an outer wall formed with an outer thread 511′. The first electric cord 61′ has an insulating outer cover 611′ stopped by the neck portion 53′ of the first connector 5′. The first end of the second connector 1′ has an inner wall formed with an inner thread 111′ screwed onto the outer thread 511′ of the first connector 5′. The first exposed electric wires 612′ of the first electric cord 61′ is clamped between the metallic contact 3′ of the second electric cord 62′ and the first receiving chamber 5′ of the first connector 5′.
However, the first connector 5′ and the second connector 1′ are made of plastic material, so that when the quick connecting device is immersed into an oily liquid (such as hot oil contained in the gearbox of a car) at a high temperature, the first connector 5′ is easily deformed due to the high heat to loosen the first exposed electric wires 612′ of the first electric cord 61′ from the clamping state between the metallic contact 3′ and the first connector 5′, thereby decreasing the electrical connection between the first electric cord 61′ and the second electric cord 62′. In addition, the first connector 5′ and the second connector 1′ are easily deformed due to the high heat so that the first connector 5′ is easily loosened from the second connector 1′ to fail operation of the first electric cord 61′ and the second electric cord 62′. Further, the metallic contact 3′ is hidden in the mounting chamber 11′ of the second connector 1′ so that the metallic contact 3′ is not aligned with the first receiving chamber 51′ of the first connector 5′ easily, and the second connector 1′ is not connected with the first connector 5′ easily.